1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing technique for transferring an image from a wide gamut to a preset gamut.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used and gradually replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) displays to become one of the main streams for the next generation of displays. As the semiconductor technique has been gradually improved, the LCDs are made to have advantages of low power consumption, thin thickness, light weight, high resolution, high color saturation, and long lifetime etc. Therefore, they have been widely applied on the screens of computers, TV sets, and other electronic products closely relevant to personal life.
Currently, those LCDs with wide gamut display colors with high saturation. Therefore, such LCDs have become the main stream products for the LCD devices. The main reason lies in that, three primary color values for the LCD with the wide gamut, i.e. red value (R), green value (G), and blue value (B), are all located on relatively peripheral positions of the gamut diagram.
The so-called gamut refers to a color image device displays a range of the color types actuality. Generally, the color-mixing principle is to add the white color to three primary colors to obtain all the colors in the gamut. However, the three primary color values of the LCD with the wide gamut are distributed on relatively peripheral positions of the gamut diagram if such saturated colors are used to be mixed into the middle colors in the gamut. As a result, the image frame is made to be unnatural.